Der Lolli
by Isis712
Summary: Nacht. Ein Planet und ein Lolli


Autor: Sakura-Isis  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairing: S/J Type: Humor  
  
Inhalt: Nachts, ein Planet und eine Lollisucht Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.  
  
Es war Nacht auf PX256878 und Jack und Sam sassen noch am Feuer und konnten nicht schlafen. Daniel schlief und Teal´c meditierte, wie so oft hing jeder seinen Gedanken nach. Da packte Sam ihre momentane Lollisucht, da sie vorsorglich ein paar eingepackt hatte zauberte sie jetzt einen aus ihrem Rucksack.  
  
Sie packte ihn aus und schob die rote Kostbarkeit sich genüsslich in den Mund. Jack beobachtete es mit offenem Mund. Wie zum Teufel kommt diese Frau auf die Idee nachts auf einem anderen Planeten einen Lutscher zu futtern?! Ich mein Hallo??? Wir haben weit nach Mitternacht und sie futtert einen Lolli!!! Einen LOLLI!!!! Wie erotisch bitte? Hab ich gerade wirklich erotisch gedacht?? Oh ja und wie es das ist! JACK!!! SIE IST DEIN MAJOR!!! DU IHR VORGESETZTER!!! DAS DARF NICHT SEIN!!! Sam sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel und musste unweigerlich grinsen. "Auch einen Sir?" fragte sie ihn und er guckte sie ziemlich verdutzt an. "Äh.. nein danke!" "Na dann nicht!" Verdammt ist er niedlich wenn er so verdattert guckt. SAM!!! Hör auf sowas zu denken er ist dein vorgesetzter! Jack beobachtete die Frau seiner träume wie sie den roten Lutscher in ihrem Mund hin und her bewegte und ihm wurde ziemlich heiß dabei. Das ist Krank!!! Ich sollte mir wirklich einen Psychiater suchen°! Schließlich sitze ich hier Millionen von Kilometern weit weg von zuhause und werde geil bei dem Anblick meines Majors die einen Lutscher adschlabbert!! Hör auf Sam bitte, das ist Folter!!! Bettelte Jack in seinen Gedanken. Sam hatte inzwischen einen irrwitzigen plan ausgeheckt sie sah das Jack langsam die Kontrolle verlor und wollte wissen was passiert wenn er sie verlor. Sams Hirn hatte längst abgeschaltet anfangs schrie es das es völlig bekloppt war was sie vor hatte aber die Neugier und das verlangen nach diesem Mann siegten über ihren verstand. Als sie ihre Zunge vor seinen Augen langsam über den Lolli gleiten lies seufzte Jack leise auf. Sam guckte ihn mit einem grinsen an und Jack wollte im Erdboden verschwinden. Sie machte weiter mit ihrer Folter, wie es Jack so ziemlich mit Sicherheit nannte. Plötzlich stand Jack auf, sein verstand war abgeschaltet, er ging auf Sam zu nahm ihr den Lolli ab und schmiss ihn weg zog im gleichen Moment Sam hoch und küsste sie. Hoppla was soll das denn?! Hey warte das könnte ich ewig weiter machen! Blitzte es durch Sams Kopf und sie küssten sich mit der ganzen Energie die sich in den Jahren auf gestaut hatte. "Wow!" kommentierte Jack als er den Kuß unterbrach um Luft zu holen. "Ich wusste gar nicht dass du so schnell aufgibst!" grinste Sam ihn an. "Soll das heissen du hast das mit Absicht gemacht?!" fragte er leicht sauer. "Anfangs nicht aber dein Blick hat mein Hirn ausgeschaltet Und ich muss dir sagen küssen kannst du richtig gut!" grinste Sam ihn versöhnlich an. "Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurück geben!" grinste Jack zurück und sie küssten sich wieder. "Was zum Teufel...Achso!" meckerte Dani los und verstummte, er kroch unbemerkt in sein Zelt zurück. Er wurde dadurch geweckt das ihm ein Lolli aufs Zelt geknallt war. Daniel grinste Ich hatte schon gedacht die schaffen das gar nicht mehr! Dani verkroch sich grinsend wieder in seinem Schlafsack und schlief weiter. Am nächsten morgen packten sie grinsend die Zelte ein nur bei Teal´c konnte man das grinsen erahnen. Dani fand dann auch das Korpus Delicti der letzten Nacht Sams Lolli. "Ähm von wem ist denn der hier?" fragte er und hielt den Lolli hoch. "Ähm das is meiner!" rief Sam und steckte ihn in eine Mülltüte. "Und wie kam er dahin?" fragte Daniel weiter. "Meine schuld!" rief der Col. Und guckte ihn grinsend an. "Kein Kommentar!" rief Sam als Daniel etwas erwidern wollte. Dieser sagte dann auch nicht und machte weiter mit seiner Arbeit. 


End file.
